


Silent nights

by Timeless_Gris



Series: Hidden behind our masks [1]
Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Falling In Love, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, It's consensual, Love, M/M, btw Anti is a bottom, but still, just a bunch of feelings, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_Gris/pseuds/Timeless_Gris
Summary: The cigarette that produced the aforementioned smoke had been lit recently, but enough so the room was flooded with the smell of nicotine, which was going to mix with the bittersweet smell of the passion that had invaded the small apartment minutes before.





	Silent nights

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm back!  
> I'm still not good at writing in english.  
> So read at your own risk.  
> Warning: THERE ARE MENTION OF SEX.  
> Also, ANTI IS A BOTTOM AND Y'ALL CAN'T CHANGE MY MIND.

The moon's rays flooded the room, highlighting the cloud of smoke that was slowly dissipating into nothingness. 

The cigarette that produced the aforementioned smoke had been lit recently, but enough so the room was flooded with the smell of nicotine, which was going to mix with the bittersweet smell of the passion that had invaded the small apartment minutes before.

The cigarette was passed between the two figures that were lying on the bed, which had witnessed many nights identical to that. On the floor of the room were scattered clothes, some of them destroyed by the intensity with which they had been removed from their owners. The only cloth that seemed to have been carefully removed was a blue mask, gently resting on the bedside table next to the rightful owner.

The only noise in the room was the static, but it was so low that it fused with the silence of the environment.

The cigarette, once exhausted, was thrown to the ground along with its twins, who had entertained the two entities during the previous nights. Jackie sighed, carefully watching the glitch next to him. The light that filtered through the window flooded his face, giving his already innate beauty an otherworldly appearance.  
The skin of the creature, white as ceramic, was adorned with lovemarks and bite marks, especially in the area around the gash on his neck. On his hips were still visible signs of the hands that had grabbed him, at first sweet, then with a more brutal rhythm. Anti's eyes were open, one neon green while the other light blue.

Jackie would never be tired of observing the creature, while his mind was invaded by replays of how a simple patrol had resulted in another night of passion, despite every time he swore it was the last one. But the truth was that the hero lived for those nights. 

Nights in which he could put aside the mask, nights when he could stay with his lover without being disturbed, without running the risk of being discovered.

He was pulled back from his thoughts by a pair of hands that caressed his shoulders, descending along the bare chest. A pair of lips were soon laid on the hero’s neck, the same lips that almost an hour before had given life to an orchestra of moans and screams. 

The same lips that had begged the hero to go faster, the same lips that had panted against the hero’s hot body every time the man had given him a new sign on the pale skin.

Jackie grasped the demon's sides gently, bringing their silhouettes closer than ever. This wasn’t passion, it was something deeper, something so natural that almost frightened the two young men.

Anti approached his face to that of the hero, studying his blue eyes, his flushed cheeks and his messy green hair. The demon's hands passed several times on the bite marks left on Jackie’s pale skin, signs that would have disappeared within a few hours. The only things that didn’t seem to heal were the various scars that adorned the ego’s body, which Anti had admired over and over, passing his long fingers over the scars, tracing their path. 

Jackie had done the same thing with those of the demon, reserving special attention to the one always open on the neck of the glitch.

The hero raised the demon’s head slightly, and then gently kissed the corners of the wound. It was an overly romantic gesture, a gesture that had nothing to do with their relationship filled with lust, but it was such a spontaneous thing that he almost didn’t notice it.

Anti let out a small sigh, realizing that the situation was so damn romantic to make him want to throw up. But he also realized that he never wanted this little moment to stop.

When Jackie broke off the demon pretended that it was nothing, pretended that the little gesture had not warmed his heart. The hero placed his lips on the demon's shoulder, lightly tickling him with his beard.

Anti finally broke the silence of the room, speaking in a low voice.  
"Have you thought about my offer?" Asked the demon, keeping at heart the hope that for once the hero would put him before his morals, before his family. He hoped Jackie would join Anti voluntarily, without having to force him.

Jackie inhaled, and then responded in the same low tone with which the question had been asked. "You ask me every time, Anti. The answer is no."  
Anti nodded, while the hands that were exploring his body surrounded him, caressing him as if to console him.

"And you? Have you thought about my offer?" The hero murmured, while his lips gently traced the line of the demon's jaw. He hoped the demon would let go his thirst for power, he hoped that the glitch would lead a normal life alongside the hero.

Anti gave a small smile, and then answered slowly.

"You ask me every time, Jackie. The answer is no."

The ego chuckled at the demon's response, giving him a kiss on the cheek before speaking. "It’s fair."

The silence took possession of the room, while Anti’s relaxed body was rarely crossed by some glitches.

The demon's hands stopped in the hero's hair, playing softly with the green strands, watching them create shades with the moonlight.  
Jackie looked up, enchanted by the younger face. Finally, Anti looked away, meeting the hero's gaze. They looked at each other silently, then they both moved, starting a kiss. Jackie took a seated position, while Anti sat on the ego’s lap.

The hero's hands gripped Anti's smooth thighs, gently rubbing them with his thumbs. In the kiss their tongues clashed, chasing each other and infiltrating each other's mouth. The kiss was not passion, it was love. But the two ignored this, preferring to pretend that it was nothing, preferring to pretend that the kiss didn’t warm their heart. 

Preferring to pretend that they didn’t love each other.

Their moment was interrupted by the ringing of the hero's phone, abandoned in the costume that had been removed hours before. Jackie sighed, gently taking off Anti, then he got up and start looking for the source of the noise that had brought them back to reality.

Anti let out a whine, clearly not happy with the interruption. The hero found the phone, and then answered the call.

"Where are you?" A German-accented voice asked him. "I’m doing my patrol doc, why?" Neither Jackie wanted to be interrupted, but if he didn’t answer the call, the egos'd be worried. "You had to come back an hour ago." 

Shit. The hero looked at the clock, realizing the time. Five in the morning. His patrol normally ended at four o'clock, as that was also the curfew schedule. Henryk was very strict about that point, having paranoia about how Anti could kidnap them in the middle of the night.

Well, not that he was wrong. Jackie chucked slightly at his thoughts, then he replied to the angry doctor.

"Sorry Doc, today was a very busy night." The hero heard a giggle coming from the bed, but he ignored it.

"Hurry back home, I just finished my shift at the hospital and I'm already here." Jackie sighed. Since Henryk came home late at night it was the doctor's job to close the front door and if any ego had not been inside the house by the time the doctor was there the ego would be locked out. It was a rule that Jackie knew very well, since he was the only one that kept on breaking it, paying the consequences.

"I'm coming, leave it open, then I'll close it." Jackie finally answered, then he closed the call.

He just had time to put on his boxers when a pair of hands grabbed his shoulders. "Can’t you stay?" Anti asked, although he already knew the answer. The demon’s hot breath clashed against the hero’s neck, bringing the older of the two to quell a chill.

"They need me, Anti. I can’t make them worry." Jackie answered quietly. He didn’t want to leave, but he had to.

I need you too, Anti wanted to say, but he restrained himself, letting go the hero's shoulders and sitting on the bed.

Jackie finished dressing, wearing his mask. The hero turned to the bed to say goodbye to the demon, but he was already gone.

A part of him wanted to stay in the small apartment, waiting for the glitch to return. But he knew he had to go.

And so he did, already feeling nostalgic for the body of his enemy, feeling angry at himself for allowing the glitch to make him feel this way.

Feeling the regret of not having stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo  
> It was my first time writing this kind of things.  
> So  
> Pls don't kill me.  
> Sorry for the bad grammar.  
> If you liked this please leave a kudos or a comment!


End file.
